When Alphas Collide
by NateMate
Summary: What if Humphrey was an Alpha along with Kate? Will things turn out different for them? Will they still go to Idaho? Read to find out! Rated M for profanity and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this will be a little different from my other stories, for one thing it's not gonna be anthro, and both Kate and Humphrey are alphas. Please enjoy! (And in this story, they go to alpha school at two years old, and come back six months later)

TheRavenMocker has a story like this on his page, (Alpha and Alpha) but this will be very different.

Chapter One: Forbidden and Forgotten

As I bounded through the dense forest dodging trees and rocks, all I could bring my mind to was home. Well, what was my home. Thinking about what had just happened brought a tear to my eye… many tears.

*Twenty Minutes Earlier*

"Humphrey dad's back, and he brought dinner!" My older sister, Ally yelled out the door of my family's den. "I'll be in soon, gimme like two seconds!" I yelled back. I turned back to my best friend Jake.

"She is only a year old, only ten months older than me and she thinks she can boss me around." I huffed. "Well, she is your older sister… she has some authority over you." Jake said. "You just think she hot." I retorted.

"Well kinda…" Jake said nervous, as if I'd ever hurt him. "Jake, she's an omega, and she's also over twice your age." I said, hoping he wouldn't go for my sister. "Humphrey! Dad is back, get in here now!" Ally screamed a little harsher. "Fine!" I said back.

"See ya J." I said, using his first initial. "See ya later H, have fun with your sister." He said, mouth open and drooling. "Dude you're gonna get a bug in your mouth." I said walking up the slope to my den. Jake ran off to his den.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." I said with a smile. Mom had dark grey fur with silver streaks in it. Dad was tan, with a lot of white on his stomach. Ally took after him with her fur.

"What took so long Humphrey?" Ally said condescendingly. "None of your damn business!" I yelled. "Humphrey! Language!" Dad bellowed.

"Sorry Dad." I said. "No more cursing! You're two months old not two years!" Mom added. "Ok, I won't do it again." I said frowning. "Good." Dad said.

"Your father brought some Caribou home for dinner." Mom said. "Thanks Dad." I said, grabbing a piece of meat from the hind quarter and laying down on my side of the den.

I started eating, when Ally came over to me and grabbed my piece of meat. (That's what she said)

"Ally what the fuck!?" I yelled, chasing after her. "Humphrey, what did we say about cursing?!" Dad yelled, storming into the room.

"But Dad! She too-" "I don't care what she did!" He said, raising a paw to hit me.

"I think the curse was necessary." A mysterious wolf said from the front of our den. From dad's look, he wasn't a good wolf either, but he seemed ok… he saved me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dad asked the stranger. "What happened to no cursing?" The wolf asked slyly.

"Fuck off!" Dad said. "Ally, take Humphrey to the back room!" He added. "No no no, let him stay… he'll want to see his dad get his ass handed to him." He said smirking.

Hearing this comment, dad jumped forward, and stopped abruptly and fell down. I noticed the strange wolves claw was red. I looked down at dad, and there was a pool of a crimson red substance coming from his throat… blood.

I rushed to his side, and tried to cover the wound, but it was too late… my dad is gone… I hated him seconds ago, but now he is gone… how could I hate him now. I began to cry, and I looked up to the strange wolf.

Ally was on his back, like she was on a Caribou. He threw her off, and latched onto her throat. She closed her eyes slowly… my sister fell victim to the same wolf my father had.

The next thing I knew, mom came tearing out of the back room of the den. She jumped onto his back and knocked him down.

I rushed into help, and as he bit her, I latched onto his neck. He clamped down on her neck, and I let out a tear, but never let go. He couldn't get away with this. He fell to the floor, and when he stopped twitching I let go.

"Hey Jaz you ok?" A brown wolf said, walking into the den with a grey wolf. "What the hell?" The grey one said. "You're dead kid!" The brown one screamed, and started chasing after me.

I ran into the back room, and snuck through a tunnel just big enough to fit me. I had made it to escape from Ally when she was mean to me, but now it had a different purpose. The brown wolf stuck his head through the small opening, but was not able to fit. They had to walk around the mountain now, giving me about a five minute head start. I ran into the woods, not looking back.

*Present*

I began to cry, running as fast as I could through the woods. I heard steps behind me, and I made the mistake of looking back. I saw the two wolves about ten feet behind me, and I crashed into a tree.

"You put up a good chase, until that happened!" The brown wolf laughed. He picked me up by the scruff of the neck. "Are you just gonna throw him off a cliff?" The grey one asked, and I felt the wolf holding me nod his head.

They began walking away and I thought it was over. Just then, a voice bellowed through the woods. "What are you doing on Eastern Land?" A masculine voice said. "We came to get a lost pup." The grey one said, trying to lie. "Help... they killed my family!" I managed to say, before drifting out of consciousness.

I woke up a few times after that, and I saw a few things. A tan wolf attacking a brown wolf. Two grey wolves fighting, and a grey and brown wolf in a pile, dead.

I remember being carried back to a den, and falling asleep there.

*one year and four months later*

I woke up as the sun flooded my new den with light. I stood and stretched out my legs, hearing cracks from them. I had just finished this den, and was finally learning to deal with my parent's and sister's death. The night Winston and Eve rescued me became a blur in my mind.

As my mind went back, trying to remember, my new best friend walked in.

"Hey Humphrey!" Kate called out. "Hey Kate!" I said, walking over to her .

"So, six months 'til alpha school." She said. "I know, I'm so excited to go!" I exclaimed, almost jumping up and down.

"So, wanna have some fun until then?" She asked, walking closer to me. "Only Hell yeah!" I yelled, arguably a little too loud.

"So I guess your den is finally done." Kate said, taking a look around. There were roots along the sides of the den, and hanging from the ceiling. The main room and the entrance split into three rooms, one with a little spring in it, one with what would be my bed when I finally killed a caribou and got its pelt, and one for eating.

Kate took a look at my den, while I snuck a look at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the pack, only contested by Lily, Kate's twin sister.

She had beautiful tan fur, and hypnotizing amber eyes. And as if that wasn't enough, her curves would make any wolf melt.

I stared at her, admittedly a little creepy, but it was Kate. I was mesmerized by her beauty. And her personality perfected everything. She was caring, loveable, and even funny at times. I had a huge crush on her. I just wish I saw Winston walk in while I was staring.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat, intentionally loud to get my attention.

"Humphrey, can I see you outside for a minute?" He asked while staring me down.

"Uhh, sure." I said nervously. He walked outside my den, and I followed closely. "Humphrey, I know you like Kate." He said, and paused. "What? Psh, no!" I said, not very convincingly.

What he said next devastated me. "You may like her, but you can't have her. She is destined to marry Tony's son, Garth, and unite the packs. And don't you tell her this either, or I will use my power as head alpha to banish you." He said, making me angrier than I had ever been, because I think Kate likes me too.

My rage grew, until he left and Kate came back. She can calm me down no matter how angry I am. She knew me so well, I love her so much, and I can never be with her. "So what did you talk about?" She asked. "Alpha school and stuff." I lied. "Ok, well do you wanna go for a swim?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted. "I'll race you there!" She said, taking off. I quickly caught up to and passed her. As I reached the pond, I turned around and smirked. "Haha! I win!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I guess you do." She said, looking a little sad. "Ah come on Kate, it's ok." I said, attempting to comfort her. Her frown grew into a devilish smile, and she tackled me into the water.

"Haha, now I win!" She said, looking confident. "Yeah, I guess you win Kate." I said, snaking a paw around her back leg, and pulling her into the pond with me. She sighed knowing I had won our little battle. But the whole time, my mind kept going back to what Winston had said. 'You may like her, but you can't have her. She is destined to marry Tony's son, Garth, and unite the packs.' His voice rang in my head like an echo in a cave… if that echo was a nightmare.

I can't believe he would do that to Kate… make her marry a complete stranger over the one she loves. I don't know if she loves me, but either way it is wrong. But it's also out of my control… I can't risk getting banished from the pack.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kate said, completely unaware of her own destiny. But destiny is what you make it right? No, not for her. Hers was spelled out by her father. And I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Eh, I don't know… wanna find Lily and go log sledding?" I asked. "Yeah! That sounds fun, can you go get Hutch?" She asked, making her 'puppy dog' eyes. "Yeah, I'll go get him, wanna meet at that hill over there?" I asked, pointing a paw at a large hill in the distance. "Yeah, see you there!" Kate said, bolting into the woods to find Lily.

'Holy shit… I love her much…' I thought, walking away to find Hutch. I started to jog, gradually making my way to a sprint. My den was in a clearing near the west border of the pack, and Hutch's was in the main area of the pack, near the head alpha den. Hutch and Kate were my best friends here, and basically anywhere. I barely remember Jake, and he's most likely dead. Those two were the only ones who really accepted me when I first came here.

As I neared his den, I saw Winston on top of the cliff by his den. He stared at me with a stern look.

"He never liked me." I grumbled to myself, a little too loudly. "That's 'cause you have a thing for his daughter." Hutch said, walking up to me. "Oh… I uh… yeah that's true." I said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"So what's going on Humphrey?" Hutch asked. "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go log sledding." I said, looking at Hutch's face. "Yeah, sure!" He said excitedly. "But is Kate gonna be there? And Lily?" He said "Lily" extra happily.

"Yeah, and I know you like Lily." I told him, receiving a blank stare. "I… uh don't like Lily." He said, but I wasn't buying it. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I like her… and I know she's an omega, and it will break the pack law." He said, hanging his head in shame.

"Fuck the pack law!" I yelled. "Be with who you love!" I added. Hutch was shocked I felt this way. "I figured you'd follow the law." He mumbled. "Dude no, that's a shitty law! And I know how you feel not being allowed to be with the one you love." I said, hanging my head.

"Dude, Kate's an alpha. You can be with he-" "No, Winston is a dick… he is forcing her to marry Tony's son." I said, shaking with anger.

"That's cold…" Hutch said. "You can't tell him I told you, and don't tell Kate, or I'll be castrated on the spot by Winston." I said, causing Hutch to laugh.

"Well, we better get going." He said. "Yeah, wanna race?" I asked, crouching down into my takeoff position. "Yeah, ready? Go!" Hutch said, taking off. I waited at the start, I knew I was faster than him. He hit the woods and I took off, showing my extreme speed by catching him in seconds, dodging trees and rocks. I got next to him and slowed down. "Hey look, its another win for me!" I yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Hutch said, kicking it into high gear, and speeding up. I caught up to him again, and laughed. Then I cranked it to high gear and left him in the dust. I ran through the woods and hit the clearing by my den.

I reached my den, and stopped. I waited, and about thirty seconds later Hutch broke through the woods into the clearing. "Damn… you're… fucking… fast." Hutch panted, out of breath. "You're out of breath?" I asked. Hutch just looked at me and grumbled. "Show off."

"Yup, that's me! Let's just walk the rest of the way." I said, noticing that Hutch was tired. "Yeah that… sounds good." He said, his pants slowing down. We took a slow walk across a field with lots of bright flowers. I admired then and thought about the girl I loved, Kate.

I hate Winston with everything I have… he is keeping me from Kate. And I couldn't do anything.

We reached the top of the hill and saw Lily and Kate standing next to two halves of a hollow log. "Hey guys!" I said, running up to them. Lily blushed when she saw Hutch.

"You should hit that." Kate whispered to her. "He's an alpha Kate!" Lily whispered.

"Hey Kate. Hey Lil!" Hutch said, staring at Lily. "Hi!" Lily squeaked, blushing at how high her voice was. "Holy shit, I think you just went supersonic!" I joked. Lily turned more red than she was already.

"So, are we racing then?" I asked. "Yeah, you and I versus Lily and Hutch." Kate said, running past me to the log, her tail running under my chin.

'Fuck, she's torturing me! I wonder if she feels the same way.' I thought, getting into the log behind her. I looked at Hutch and Lily. "Call it Lil!" I yelled over to her. "Alright, go!" She screamed as we kicked off and started going down the hill. Kate rolled back into me and rested on my chest. She was the girl of my dreams.

This was gonna be a good six months.

*Six Months Later*

I ran alongside Kate, heading to the head alpha den. Today was the big day, Alpha school and we were late. I slept in and Kate came to wake me up.

"Ya think Dad's gonna be pissed?" Kate asked, running along beside me. "Uh, not certainly… but yeah, he's gonna kill us." I joked, getting a laugh from Kate. We reached the den, and saw about thirty other alphas in front of it, while Winston was on the ledge above them going over rules and stuff.

"Maybe he won't see us." I said, trying to stay positive. We snuck into the crowd, moving to Hutch, who was sitting by a couple of wolves I wasn't too fond of. "Hey dude." I whispered. "Shh, he's explaining the rules. I couldn't get through that with a straight face." He said, chuckling. "Yeah, he really can go on and on about rules." Kate said.

"And we are going to be departing in about fifteen minutes! Be ready!" Winston shouted. Hutch, Kate and I looked at each other. "Wanna say bye to Lil?" I asked. "Yeah." "Sure." They said. We walked up to the den.

"Hey Lil, we came to say bye!" Kate said. "I'll see you guys when you get back!" Lily said. "See you Lil." I said. "By Lil!" Kate said. "Bye Lily." Hutch said, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I'll see you later!" She yelled as we walked down the slope of the den.

"Alphas! It's time to depart for the training grounds!" Winston yelled through the pack.

I looked at Kate. She seemed to be excited, but she was nervous about something. "What's the matter Kate?" I asked. "Nothing… oh not nothing, you know me too damn well. I'm really scared about not passing alpha school." She said. "Kate, you're the best alpha I know, you're gonna do fine. And if Candu can pass it, anyone can, even the Omegas." I said, making her laugh. "Thank you, you always know how to cheer me up." She said.

"Any time, now let's go become alphas!" I shouted, running along with the rest of the alphas.

A/N: So that was the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought! I'll do the next update when this hits three reviews!

Today's Lyrics:

My friend's got a girlfriend

Man he hates that bitch

He tells me every day

He says "man I really gotta lose my

chick

In the worst kind of way"

She sits on her ass

He works his hands to the bone

To give her money every payday

But she wants more dinero just to stay

at home

Well my friend

You gotta say

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

Why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way, no way

Why don't you get a job


	2. Chapter 2 - Return

A/N: So I'll keep my promise, the first chapter got four reviews, so here's chapter 2! And the lyrics were "Why Don't You Get a Job" by The Offspring.

Favorite Review: TheRavenMocker

Yep, very different from mine. NICE STORY!

Chapter 2: Return

*Six months later*

We had finally returned from six months of long, hard training. Kate, Hutch and I were walking back from the graduation ceremony. There was eighty new alphas, and Hutch had placed twentieth. Kate had placed eighth, and I placed first. That's right, I placed number one out of the eighty new alphas.

Everyone was congratulating me on my success, but only one thing went through my mind.

*Flashback - one week ago*

Today was the final test of alpha school. To pass we had to pin an instructor. You had three chances, each with different instructors.

Since the beginning of alpha school, my strength and speed increased exceptionally. I was the fastest alpha, and second strongest, only coming in second to the wolf I hated, Garth, who was very slow. I actually pinned him a few times because he wasn't fast, he was only strong. He had no idea that I hated him or why. He was Tony's son, and that meant he was going to get the girl who was meant for me… so I hated him.

"Alright! You will now be assigned to the instructors that you must fight to pass!" Jack, another wolf instructor bellowed. I listened to names being called, until I heard Hutch's name. "Hutch and Blake!" Blake was very fast, but weak and old. "Kate and Charlotte!" Again Charlotte was very fast, but if Kate got hold of her, she wouldn't be a challenge to pin.

I listened for my name, and it was the last one called. "And finally, Humphrey and Winston!" Jack called out. Winston glared at me and smirked devilishly. He had fixed it so he could fight me for being too close with Kate!

The instructors walked down from the ledge, and lined up. There was twenty instructors, so each had to fight four times, if no one failed. If they did, they had to fight a different wolf.

I lined up in front of Winston, with two wolves in front of me. "Begin!" an instructor called out, and Kyle the wolf in front of me jumped at Winston. He dodged Kyle, and without breaking a sweat, slammed Kyle on the ground and yelled "Fail!"

The next wolf, Nic walked rather slowly to him. This time Winston attacked first, pinning Nick to the ground. "Fail!" He yelled again.

Winston was the perfect balance of speed and strength. Kind of like me, but older. I knew I could beat him. Or, I thought I could.

I stepped in front of him, and he smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He said. "I've never met a person who enjoys getting their ass kicked, but whatever you're into." I came back.

"Fuck you!" He yelled, and lunged at me. I moved to the side with ease, and he fell to the ground. The other wolves who fought Winston gasped.

It was my turn. I jumped and landed on his head, that was till on the ground. I stepped on it until he started gasping for air. "Pa-ss." He wheezed out, and I let him up. He gave me the most evil glare of all time. I smirked at him and walked over to where Kate was standing in line.

"Hey Kate!" I said, excited. "Hey Humphrey, so did my dad go undefeated again?" She asked, knowing her dad had never lost a fight in his life. "Nope, he got pinned." I said, beaming with pride.

"Did you beat him?" Kate asked, excitedly. "No, I crushed him." I said, smiling. Kate threw her front paws around my neck, and kissed my cheek.

She actually kissed me… that's when I began to wonder, does she like me too?

*Present day*

After alpha school, we had a week off before our Alpha duties started. And during that week was a full moon, which meant the moonlight howl.

"So Hutch, are you gonna ask Lily to the moonlight howl?" I whispered. "I was thinking about it, but we have to go somewhere where no one is around." He said. "I hate that stupid fucking law." I said.

"So are you gonna ask Kate?" He said, changing the subject. "Yeah. I am. Even though Eve and Winston will castrate me immediately." I joked. "Oh yeah, that whole thing." He said.

Kate looked at us with a cute glare. "So, what are you guys planning for this week?" She asked. "Eh, I don't really know… I was thinking about going to the howl tomorrow." I said, trying to see how she felt about me going to the howl with someone.

"The howl, with who?" She questioned. I had my answer… she was jealous. "I was thinking about asking a girl from alpha school. "And who's this girl?" Kate interrogated. "She's just a girl that I thought was smart, funny and to top it off, drop dead beautiful." I said, not technically lying. Kate was in alpha school, and she was smart, funny and beautiful.

*Kate's POV*

"Alright, I might go too. I need a drink, I'll catch up with you guys later." I said, walking off to the stream. My walk turned into a run, and I found the stream in no time, and I sat down.

I looked into my reflection, and it stared back, it was just a reflection after all. A tear slipped out of my eye and hit my reflection, causing it to ripple. "I can't believe he found someone else! I'm so fucking stupid, I waited too damn long!" I cursed under my breath. I heard a muffled voice nearby, it nearly scared me out of my skin.

As usual, curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to investigate the muffled sounds. As I got closer, the voices got clearer. I heard what sounded like my dad, and a foreign voice as well. I came to a clearing, with a stream running through it. It was barren and ugly. On one side of the stream stood my dad, and on the other side stood a reddish brown wolf, that my dad referred to as 'Tony.'

"Unite the packs Winston! That's the only answer. Garth knows his responsibilities… does Kate?" Tony said. "She knows." Dad said. "Good, they can meet tomorrow at the moonlight howl!" He said, and with that, the two wolves parted ways.

I decided to show myself. I already had an idea of what was happening behind my back, but I wanted to hear it from him.

I stepped out of the bush very loudly, so he would hear me. He jumped and turned around, and a look of fear found itself on his face when he saw it was me.

"Ho-how much did you hea-" He attempted to say before I interrupted him. "Enough… so, I guess I'm going to marry this 'Garth' guy?" I said, literally shaking with anger. "Yes, I was gonna tell you I swea-" "Save it! I'll meet him, and if I like him… then I'll do it." I conceded. "Good, it's best for the packs Kate." He said. "Whatever." I said, walking away. I was too pissed off to think strait. I ran to our den, and as I entered I saw mom.

"How was your day sweethea-" "Ask dad!" I interrupted, storming to the back of the den.

I flopped on the cold ground with a thump. I sighed and closed my eyes slowly. My mind drifted off into sleep.

*Humphrey's POV*

I woke up, my mind immediately going to Kate. She never met up with us again last night. Hutch and I got into the fermented berries, and I guess I forgot about her.

I ran out of my den, first getting a drink of water to treat my pounding headache. I'd been hungover before, but this was so much worse, but I had no idea why.

I sipped some water from a stream near my den, and took off towards Kate's den. As I ran, my headache slowly disappeared. I reached the main part of the pack, hoping Eve and Winston weren't home. That way I could talk with Kate in private.

I reached the bottom of the slope leading to her den, and slowly started to climb it. I peeked around the corner, and all I saw was Lily near the front of the den, and Kate all the way in the back. "Psst… Lily!" I whispered.

"What Humphrey?" She whispered back. "And why are we whispering?" She asked. "Is your mom or dad home?" I whispered again.

"No they're on border patrol." Lily said. "Ok, thank you… can you give me a minute with Kate?" I practically begged.

"Yeah, just don't get too rough." She joked, and I shot her a glare. I walked over to Kate, who looked to be sleeping so peacefully. As I closed the gap between us, I noticed that under her eyes were tear stains. "Kate." I said, nudging her.

Her eyes shot open. "No! No! Please no!" She screamed, as I wrapped my paws around her. "Kate… Kate. It's me… it's Humphrey." I said, rocking her to calm her down.

"Oh… sorry… I had a nightmare." She said, looking down. "What was it about?" I asked, wondering what could make Kate that afraid. "Well, I don't know if you heard, but my dad is having me marry an Eastern wolf named Garth." She said, and I growled at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, I heard… your dad told me to stay away from you… and that's what he gave as a reason. Of course I disobeyed, I couldn't just stop being best friends with you." I said, giving a weak smile.

"So have you heard of this 'Garth' guy?" She asked. "Yeah, I sparred with him a few times during alpha school, and beat him every time." I said, cracking a smile.

"Ugh… I don't want to marry him!" Kate yelled. I put my paw around her head, and noticed a few tears forming in her beautiful amber eyes. What she said next almost tore my heart in two. "I have to though… for the pack." She said, hanging her head.

My heart sank. I was so angry that she was going through with this. "Kate! You'd not thinking straight!" I yelled. "I promised my dad that I'll meet him, and if I like him… I'll marry him." She said, and walked out of her den.

So, what was supposed to be me asking her to the howl turned into her getting married. I was so unbelievably angry that I just stormed out of the den. I was going to the howl with a girl whether it was Kate or not.

I ran to the stream to get a drink, and maybe calm down a little. I closed my eyes as I dipped my head into the water. As I came up, I opened my eyes and looked into the water. When it settled I saw two figures. I looked to my left, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Who the fuck are you, and why are you sneaking up on me?" I yelled at the female wolf, whom I had never seen before. I normally would have heard her, but I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm Jenna. I just moved here and I thought you were cute so I came to say hi." She said, turning a shade of red. "Oh… well you're very cute too. And I'm Humphrey." I said, making her turn a brighter red. She was a very pretty wolf, with tan fur and a skinny frame. She almost looked like Lily. And to top it off She had beautiful deep green eyes.

"Thanks." She said, holding out a paw. She took it and shook my paw. "So… uh... do you have anyone to go to the howl with?" She asked slyly. "Well, I did… but not anymore." I said, hanging my head low. "Aww, did somebody break your heart." She said, sliding closer to me so that our sides touched.

"It wasn't her fault… well it was but… it was more her father." I said, gritting my teeth when I said 'father'. "Well, I can tell you're an alpha cause' of your huge muscles." She said, sliding a paw down my front leg, feeling my muscles.

"So do you think I can fix up your heart?" She said, putting her head on my shoulder. "Well, I guess we'll have to see. Wanna go to the howl with me?" I asked, as I turned red.

"Sure! I'd love to." She said, smiling and licking my cheek. "Well, it's gonna be dark in about three hours, I gotta go get ready." She said standing up. "Me too." I said, starting to walk away. "Wanna meet here?" She asked. "Yeah, that sounds good." I said, continuing to walk.

Jenna was a beautiful girl, pretty much all a guy would want. She was witty as well, but she wasn't Kate. "Goddamnit! Why can't I just get over her!" I cursed under my breath. I was still very much in love. I walked around for a little while, before coming to a stream. I jumped in and started cleaning myself off.

I went through every inch of my fur to make sure it was perfect. It gleaned in the sun and since it was pressed to my body, it showed off all of my muscles.

"All ready." I said quietly to myself. I began walking along the stream to where Jenna and I had met. Maybe she could replace Kate. No… no probably not. I can't replace her. I love her.

I reached the spot as the sun was starting to fall behind the mountains. I spotted Jenna, sitting down with an orange flower behind her ear. She was beautiful.

"Hey Jen! Do you mind if I call you Jen?" I asked. "Yeah, I like it Humph." She said. "No, not Humph. Sorry, but my nickname's H. I'm not trying to be rude, but Humph is really weird." I said.

"Ok, sorry." She said. Her coat shimmered in the moonlight. It was beautiful, but she still wasn't Kate.

"You look really good Jen." I said, smirking. "Thanks, you too H." She said. We began walking towards Howling Rock.

We reached the bottom of it, and I saw Kate walking to the top with Lily. "Hold on." I told Jen as I ran to them. I hid in a bush near them, wondering If they'd be talking about me.

"Hey Kate!" A voice called from the top of the rock. "Wow." They both said as they looked up. I couldn't see who it was, but I had a bad feeling it was Garth.

The mystery wolf hopped into view. I was right… fucking Garth. He walked up to them, staring at Kate. I decided to ruin their fun… well more his fun.

I snuck out of the bush and climbed up onto an overhang. I carefully walked across a sturdy branch. I stood above the three wolves, and waited for the perfect moment.

"So you wanna go start howlin-" He tried to say, but I jumped out of the tree in between him and the girls. "Hey Barf!" I said. "It's Garth, coyote." He mumbled. "Call me a coyote! Cause' that means you got your ass handed to yourself by a coyote!" I laughed. I looked at Kate and she did not look happy. I looked at Garth after that, and he looked even angrier than Kate.

"Humphrey, could you just go?" Kate asked, tearing my heart up even more. "Yeah, as long as this is what you want." I said. "It is." She said. "Fine. See ya next time I see ya." I tried to joke. I turned to where Lily was and she was gone. She must have snuck off to meet up with Hutch.

As I walked past Garth, he glared at me. "If you hurt her, I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed out." I whispered, making Garth's eyes go wide. "We'll see about that." He said, even though he could new I could kill him.

I huffed, and walked away. I walked back down to Jenna, who was still waiting patiently where I had left her. "So, you wanna howl?" I asked, sliding up next to her. "Hell yeah!" She yelled, and tilted her muzzle into the air. Before she could let out a howl, we heard an ear piercing screech-like howl.

"What in the fuck was that?" I asked. "Sounds like someone can't howl." She said, tipping her muzzle back again. I ignored her actions, and noticed Kate running down the hill. I looked up at the top of the mountain, and saw Garth looking confused. He made eye contact with me, and I smirked and ran off after Kate, leaving Jenna behind.

I caught up to Kate, who was laying down, and crying on a large rock. "Hey Kate." I said, laying a paw on her back.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey!" She said, starting to cry harder. I laid down beside her, our sides touching. "It's ok Kate… you had to…" I said. She sat up, and I did too.

"Humphrey, I should be with someone I love… someone like yo- ow!" She yelled, confusing me. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Ah, nothing! You're kinda-a cute-e!" She slurred. "Have you gotten into the fermented berri- gah!" I felt a sharp pain in my side. Everything changed colors. It felt like the time I had eaten some of those strange leaves.

Kate fell off the rock, and I leaned over to see her. "Heyyyyy Kate!" I yelled.

"Wooo! Hey Humphrey!" She yelled. I fell down next to her, she was already sleeping, and everything went black.

A/N: So, what did you think? I'll do the next update after three more reviews! PM me if you wanna talk!

Lyrics: (This is a metal/rap song)

Did you never give a damn in the first place? Maybe it's time you had the tables turned!

'Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved!

And the verdict is guilty!

Man nearly killed me!

Steppin' where you fear to tread!

Stop, drop and roll you were dead from the get-go!

Big motherfucker stupid cocksucker!

Are you scared of me now?

Then you're dumber than I thought!

Always is and never was!

Foundation made of piss and vinegar!

Step to me, I'll smear ya think I fear

ya? Bullshit!


End file.
